


Cheese

by canufeelthemagictonight



Category: Escape the Night (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (i think), Canon Compliant, Drabble, Fluff, Foreboding, Friendship, Gen, Group Unity, Instagram, Photographs, Photography, Pre-Canon, Short One Shot, it's happy until you remember canon and then it's sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 04:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16695040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canufeelthemagictonight/pseuds/canufeelthemagictonight
Summary: They all look so happy...The story of the last group photo taken before Everlock.An Escape the Night one-shot.





	Cheese

**Author's Note:**

> I know this one is short, but I just wanted to expand on that one headcanon I had for Colleen in the Questionnaire book. So here you guys go!

The invitation said "nothing from the modern world can come with you," but Colleen doesn't care about the rules, so she sneaks her cell phone with her into Manny's van. Ten minutes after Safiya's arrival by bicycle, the phone comes out. "Let's take a group picture!" the Disco Dancer suggests. "It'll be a cute shot for Instagram!"

"Shouldn't we wait for Joey?" Rosanna frets.

"Nah," Nikita scoffs. "If he shows up on Instagram with us, everyone will be like 'What the hell? We thought that bitch was dead!'" She smirks. "It's better not to spoil the surprise."

"That's a good point," says Safiya.

So the nine YouTubers crowd into the view of Colleen's tiny camera. Jc throws up a peace sign, as is typical of a Hippie, while Roi mischievously gives Teala a pair of bunny ears. Teala's too busy giggling to say anything about it. Safiya smiles professionally, Matt puts his arm around an especially excited Rosanna, Manny and Nikita strike a pose together, and Colleen adjusts her phone to make sure that she captures everyone. "Say cheese!" she chirps, her face aglow with friendship-induced cheer.

"Cheese!" nine voices shout in chorus, and the flash goes off.

"I read online the other day that the phrase 'say cheese' might've been coined by Franklin Delano Roosevelt," Matt remarks quietly. "It was first referenced in a 1943 copy of _The Big Spring Herald_ by former ambassador Joseph E. Davies, who said that he learned it from a 'very great politician' who is thought to be FDR."

"Well, who's to say that FDR didn't learn it from someone else?" Safiya points out.

Teala's still giggling. "Who _cares_ who started it? I'm just glad it exists." 

"All right, I don't know some of you guys' Instagram handles," says Colleen, who's currently uploading the photo to her Instagram account, "so you gotta tell me what you go by if you wanna be tagged in the pic."

Everyone yells out their usernames. Colleen makes short work of tagging them all, and then, she adds a quick but nifty caption as the finishing touch. _Ready for the adventure of a lifetime!_ it declares, complete with three emojis at the end: a woman dancing, a ticket, and a heart.

Finally, she posts it. She wants to wait around to read the comments, but since Joey's bound to show up any minute, she knows that it's probably best to put her phone away for now.

 _Besides,_ she thinks as she shoves her purse under one of the seats in Manny's van, _I can always read the comments later._

**Author's Note:**

> I might write a Part Two to this. I haven't decided yet.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A Story to Tell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17316125) by [DaniCarli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniCarli/pseuds/DaniCarli)




End file.
